Memories will always linger
by TWC666
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's last morning at Hogwarts. Memories come back. Rated M for a reason HPDM


**Memories will always linger**

It was the last morning at Hogwarts before the summer vacations but it was also the seventh year last morning at Hogwarts at all. It had been one of the most difficult years for the entire school. The final battle with Voldemort which Harry had won still lingered in the memories of the students. That morning Harry was lying on a bed in the room of requirements and he was sleeping peacefully, his life had gotten a lot better since he killed the Dark Lord.

Next to him was laying another boy, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin had been awaked for a few minutes and he was watching the dark-haired teen sleep. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, it was like a part of his life was ending and that scared him a bit.

Draco leaned to Harry's ear, "Harry wake up" he said softly.

The Gryffindor smiled lazily but turned on his side his back facing the blond, "I don't want to" he mumbled pulling the sheets of the bed over his head.

Draco smiled at how cute his lover could be, he slid under the covers and pressed his bare chest against Harry's equally bare back, "baby wake up" he murmured softly nuzzling his nose in the wild black hair. Once his lips found the skin he kissed it softly.

Harry sighed and finally opened his eyes, "happy now I'm awake" he said turning back to face Draco.

Draco smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "of course I am".

Harry rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to Draco, he sighed as he realized that it would be the last morning they would wake up in that room together. "I don't want to leave the school" Harry mumbled kissing Draco's neck.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head, "I don't want too also but do we have a choice?" the blond sighed.

Harry looked up at his boyfriend they had been together for almost two years and he had never been happier. It hurt a bit thinking about leaving Hogwarts because everything that had happened between them, happened in Hogwarts.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Harry asked softly.

Draco smiled, "oh yes I do!"

"_You are going to stay in that room until y__ou stop fighting" Professor MacGonagall said to the two 16 years-old boys before leaving them._

_Harry looked at Draco really angry, "well done Malfoy" he spat._

"_As if it was always my fault Potter you were the one to start this time"_

"_Oh really! I don't really remember all I remember is you insulting me once again" Harry said walking to the blond Slytherin._

_It was one week after their arrival to Hogwarts for their sixth year and already the two boys were at each other's throat._

"_Maybe I wouldn't have insulted you if you weren't, so stupid!" Draco said_

"_I'm not fucking stupid Malfoy!" Harry said as he reached the blond._

_They were face to face, nose inches away. They didn't know who moved the first but they suddenly found themselves kissing each other. Harry was the first one to break the kiss._

"_What…happened?" he wondered out loud. He glanced at Draco who had a red tint on his cheeks._

"_Oh my god! You kissed me" Draco said bewildered._

"_What! No you kissed me" Harry replied._

_Their eyes meant once more and their lips too, that time the kiss lasted longer and suddenly their heard the click of an unlocking door. Harry broke the kiss once more and without a look to Draco he ran out of the room._

"I think we should thank the Professor for locking us in that room" Draco said playing with Harry's black locks massaging his scalp.

Harry hummed in delight, "yeah we could"

Draco smiled and continued his massaging, "I think that was the last time we fought as enemies" he asked.

Harry nodded of course they had other kind of fights but those one were easily solved. "After the kiss I think we've avoided each other for a good week"

"Yeah but it was so hard I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about your lips" Draco said. He lifted Harry's chin and kissed him softly on the lips, "and they still obsess me".

Harry laughed and laid back his head on Draco's shoulder, he started drawing several patterns on the blond chest.

"I guess we couldn't avoid each other forever, you remember the night in the library?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and nodded, of course he did.

"_Damn it Hermione you couldn't have gone to the library alone" Harry asked his friend as they were entering in the library._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the black-haired teen, "you need to go out you're always staying either in your room or in the common room" she said._

_Harry sighed he had a good reason to stay in the Gryffindor's dorm he didn't want to come across a certain blond Slytherin. "But 'Mione" Harry whined._

"_God Harry you're such a baby sometimes, anyway I need your help to find a book" Hermione said. She told Harry the title and they started searching,_

_Harry was so deep in his thoughts not even searching for the books that he didn't look where he was walking and he bumped into someone. "Shit I'm sorry" he said. As he looked he saw…Draco, 'fuck' Harry cursed._

"_Watch out Potter" Draco said. He didn't mean to be mean to Harry but he couldn't help it. He looked at Harry and sighed, "sorry for being mean" he said._

_Harry looked up at him with wide eyes was Draco really apologizing to him for being mean, "when have you started being nice Malfoy?" Harry asked._

_Draco couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the collar of Harry's robe and pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and it left them both breathless, "since I haven't been able to forget the kiss in the classroom" Draco said answering Harry's question._

_Harry blushed recalling the kiss he too hadn't been able to forget, "what are we going to do Draco?" Harry asked using for the first time Draco's first name._

"_I don't know Harry, we can't go back to hating each other because of what happened and honestly I don't think I can hate you anymore. In fact I've never really hated you" Draco said rubbing the back of his neck a bit self-conscious._

_Harry smiled at that, "same thing for me". They suddenly heard footsteps coming towards their row; Harry turned to Draco and pecked his lips one last time. He smiled and left the blond. Hermione was coming his way._

"_I found the book Harry we can go now" she said and they left the library._

"I should also thank Hermione for dragging me to the library that day" Harry said.

"I agree that Granger had been helpful that time" Draco said. He knew Harry didn't like it when he called Hermione, Granger, but he did it to tease his lover.

Harry slapped Draco's chest lightly, "don't call her like that Draco" he said.

Draco smiled at the raven head and kissed him, "you know I just do it to tease you, I have to admit that she's a nice girl" Draco said.

Harry smiled at him and snuggled closer to him he loved the warmth radiating for Draco's body. Draco started rubbing Harry's back, "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Harry whispered loving the way Draco's hand on his small back soothed the soreness that was left from their night's activities.

"You remember the first time we told each other I love you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "thanks to Snape for once" he said.

"_I hate him__, I hate him, and god I hate him!" Harry said waving his hands in the air in an exasperated manner. He just had a potions class and of course Snape was always on his back. Harry and Draco were outside the castle walking around and Draco was listening to Harry talking about how much he hated Snape._

"_What has he told you this time?" Draco asked._

_Harry sighed, "he told me I'm stupid and that I'll never be able to make a potion" he said pouting._

_Draco had to laugh at that Harry was really cute when he was mad at someone, "Harry you know that he doesn't like anyone" Draco said trying to lighten his boyfriend's mood._

_Harry looked at Draco, "he likes you" he said._

"_That's because I'm a Slytherin and he is my godfather" Draco said._

"_But still he never picks on other students than me; it's always me Potter the one who's not able to do a freaking potion. He hates me since I've arrived here five years ago and he'll hate me until I leave the school. Hopefully he doesn't know about us, otherwise he would hate you too" Harry said. Once he finished his speech he took a long breath and looked at the blond next to him._

"_You know I wouldn't mind if people learn about us, we can't hide it forever" Draco said._

_Harry sighed, "I know Drake it's just that I don't want your friends to hate you because you are going out with me, I know that Hermione wouldn't care but it would shock Ron a lot" he said._

"_What if I don't care about what they can think, if my friends can't accept that I'm with you that mean that they aren't real friends" Draco said._

"_But I do care I don't want you to lose your friends…" Harry started._

"_I love you" Draco cut him off._

_Harry stopped walking right away and turned to Draco with wide eyes and jaw dropped had he just heard Draco telling him that he loved him. No he must not have heard right. "What have you just said" he asked._

_Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hand, "I said that I love you Harry" he repeated. Harry was shocked._

"_Are you…serious?"_

"_Never been that serious in my life Harry"_

_Harry, not thinking about the fact that people could easily see them threw his arms around his blond boyfriend and kissed him passionately. Draco didn't mind at all, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, he licked Harry's lips asking for entrance which the Gryffindor let. When they parted both were panting slightly and Harry was smiling widely._

"_I love you too Draco"_

"It was the very first time that I was telling someone I loved them" Draco confessed.

Harry looked at him and smiled and cupped the blond face and brought it closer to his, "I love you" he said before kissing him softly. "And you were the first one that I really loved Drake".

Draco smiled but then he realized that they would have to get up soon if they didn't want to be late for the last meal in the Great Hall, he turned to the bedside table and grabbed his watch. He smiled when he saw the time they still have a good hour before they would have to think about getting up. Draco set his watch back and turned back to his black-haired lover. Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts, "What are you thinking about baby?".

Harry smiled, "the first time we came here" he said.

Draco smiled at the memories; the first time they came in the room of requirement was the first time they had made love. It had been the first best night of his life, because every night with Harry was the best of his life. "It was the first time we made love" he said.

"The night I lost my virginity" Harry said.

"I wish I would have lost mine to you too" Draco said a bit sad. He hadn't lost his virginity to Harry because in an attempt to forget him before they got together he had fooled around with Pansy and he kind of went too far.

"Drake to me it doesn't matter with whom you lost you virginity even if I would have preferred it being with me. I love you and I know you love me too you show it to me everyday, so don't worry about that little detail" Harry said stroking Draco's cheek.

Draco smiled softly and let himself get lost in that memory.

"_Drake where are we going, we could get caught" Harry said but the possibility of being caught always excited him._

"_Shush and follow me" Draco said dragging Harry around the castle. It was late at night and they weren't supposed to be out of their dorm but Draco had never been the one to listen so he sneaked out and got Harry to come with him. They soon reached the door of the room of requirements, Draco opened it and as they entered Harry's eyes widened. That time the room was like bedroom, there was a big bed in the middle of the right wall, there were candles lit around the room._

"_Drake" Harry said looking around. Soon he felt two arms around his waist and he let himself be enveloped in Draco's warmth._

"_Happy Valentines' Day" Draco said kissing Harry's neck._

_Harry turned around in his boyfriend's arms and gave him a long kiss, "make love to me Draco" Harry whispered looking at Draco in the eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Draco asked, he couldn't deny that he wanted Harry but he knew that the raven head was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt him._

_Harry nodded, "yeah I'm sure please Draco make me yours, take me" Harry said._

_Draco nodded; he captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss while he was backing them to the bed. When his knees hit the bed Harry fell backwards bringing Draco with him so Draco was on top of him. The blond smiled through the kiss and his hands travelled down to the end of Harry's shirt. He slowly took it off breaking the kiss for only a few seconds and threw the piece of clothes across the room._

_Once Harry's chest was bare Draco started placing butterflies kiss all over the skin making the black-haired teen squirm under his lips. Harry's breathing increased the closer Draco got to his crotch. "Drake come back up"._

_Draco complied and found Harry's lips once more, Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt but he suddenly couldn't concentrate anymore as Draco started nipping on his neck, "Draco…don't…tease" Harry panted. He suddenly got frustrated at the shirt and just ripped it off._

_Draco smirked at his boyfriend's impatient, "eager" he said huskily. His elegant hand travelled down and took off Harry's pajamas pants, soon his followed too so they were both only in their boxers. The last piece of clothing joined the others on the floor._

"_I love you Draco" Harry breathed softly as Draco caressed him, his shaky hands travelled down and he slowly pulled down Draco's boxers. The blond did the same thing and for the first time they saw each other's naked. Draco pulled away a bit from Harry's body and looked at him up and down smirking, he liked what he saw. "Drake don't stare" Harry said a bit self-conscious._

_Draco kissed him softly, "you are beautiful" he whispered. He made his way down on Harry's body and soon he reached Harry's cock, he gave it a first lick surprised of the reaction it had on his boyfriend. Harry arched his back and moaned out loud. Luckily Draco had silenced the room._

"_Shit Drake" Harry cursed, he closed his eyes at the pleasure Draco was giving him, his hand moved down and lace itself in Draco's hair. Draco ran his tongue on the sensitive skin, "god Draco" Harry panted already close to coming. He arched his hips forcing himself further in Draco's mouth._

_Draco sucked on Harry's member until the dark-haired teen came in his mouth, he swallowed all and moved back up after having whispered a lubricating spell. He seized Harry's mouth; the Gryffindor could taste himself in Draco's mouth._

_Slowly Draco's hand travelled down and reached between Harry's legs. The boy parted them and gasped when he felt a teasing finger running across his entrance slowly Draco eased his finger inside him, Harry groaned at the pain, but he tried relaxing his body._

"_Are you ok?" asked Draco worried as he saw the pain on his boyfriend's face, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Harry._

_Harry nodded, it was painful but he could bear it, he had already been through worse, suddenly a second digit entered him. The two fingers started scissoring movement to stretch him. Harry's breath quickened as the pain was fading and pleasure replaced it, suddenly the two fingers hit something inside him, "oh Drake" Harry, moaned at the feeling._

"_Are you ok?" asked Draco once again._

"_Do that again…god" Harry panted, Draco did the same thing and he was rewarded by a loud moan from the Gryffindor, he smirked and continued his stretching hitting Harry's__ spot every time. Harry was starting to feel his climax coming but he didn't want to come yet. "Draco stop" he asked._

_The blond stopped wondering why Harry had asked him to stop, Harry smiled and pulled him down kissing him on the lips, "I was about to come…and I want you to come in me" he breathed against the Slytherin's mouth. Draco smiled; he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube. "Can I do i?t" Harry asked softly, blushing a bit._

_Draco grinned, "I thought you would never ask" he said. He handed the bottle to Harry who coated his member and threw the bottle away; Draco grabbed Harry hips and positioned himself at his entrance before penetrating him slowly. Harry tensed a bit at the pain, but Draco soothed him with soft kisses all over his face. Slowly the pain went away and pleasure took over._

"_Drake…go faster…and…harder" Harry panted arching his back slightly. Draco didn't need to be told twice as he started moving face inside his boyfriend. Harry keened at the feeling it was so good. Draco leaned to his chest and took one of his sensible nipple in his mouth, Harry shouted, Draco had just hit his prostate and it felt so good. The black-haired teen arched his hips and threw his head back. Draco moaned to that sight Harry looked so sinful. The two boys soon felt that they were about to come._

"_Drake I'm close" Harry moaned, Draco reached between them and grabbed Harry's member he started pumping it bringing his boyfriend to his climax. Harry came moaning Draco's name and Draco came moaning Harry's name…_

Draco climbed on top of Harry and stroked his face, "want to create another memory?" he asked.

Harry arched his back slightly as Draco's hand wandered on his body, "make love to me one last time here" he asked softly. And who was Draco to refuse him.

Later that morning the two boys were dressed and ready to leave that room that held so many memories, "ready to leave the school and start a new life?" Draco asked as they were leaving the room of requirements.

Harry smiled; "yes I am as long as you are with me" he said and kissed Draco.


End file.
